themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
You're in Maya
You're in Maya is an unreleased song by the Mountain Goats. At the time it was written, it was possibly the only completely autobiographical song in the band's catalog. Lyrics He hit me right in the face I drove the Falcon up Towne Hung out in the library parking lot The swelling'll never go down Pint of Hiram Walker in the lining Of my father's old corduroy coat Big big plans hatching in my brain and a Big ugly lump in my throat I drove up to Harvey Mudd and I played pinball 'till I didn't want to kill anyone Polished off all my cheap whiskey And stepped out into the California sun Singing bainne na mbó ar na gamhna And the juice of the barley for me Singing bainne na mbó ar na gamhna And the juice of the barley for me My thirst carried me up the coast Where it only got sharper, goddammit In a small room that got even smaller A block away from the Willamette There was nowhere I needed to go And nowhere I wanted to be And my window looked out upon nothing And nothing looked right back at me I had a couple of things on my mind A couple of problems to think through And I drank 'til I couldn't see straight anymore Until there was nothing to drink to Singing bainne na mbó ar na gamhna And the juice of the barley for me Singing bainne na mbó ar na gamhna And the juice of the barley for me Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"This is a song that is extensively autobiographical. It's probably the only one in my whole corpus like that. That's why I'm saying it so fast, because it's a rather hard song to play. It's called 'You're in Maya' which is what Hare Krishnas say to one another when they feel when one of them is being too worldly; then they're trapped up in the clutches of Maya. I could go on at length about that, but I think all of us will all be happier if I just get back to playing the songs...Oh, and the chorus! The chorus is in Gaelic, and it means 'the milk of the cow is alright for the calf', but the juice of the barley for me." -- 1999-10-09 - Crossing Border - Amsterdam, The Netherlands Things Referenced in this Song *Harvey Mudd College is a liberal arts college in Claremont, California. *The line "I drove the Falcon up Towne" possibly refers to N Towne Avenue in Claremont, close to Harvey Mudd College. *"The Willamette" most likely refers to the Willamette River, a river that flows through Portland, Oregon among other cities. *The first line of the chorus is taken from the traditional Irish drinking song "The Juice of the Barley". Live Shows this Song Was Played at *1999-01-27 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *1999-01-30 - CD Exchange - Bloomington, IN *1999-10-09 - Crossing Border - Amsterdam, The Netherlands *2002-10-23 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2002-11-03 - The Grog Shop - Cleveland, OH *2002-11-06 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2003-06-06 - Triple Rock Social Club - Minneapolis, MN *2003-06-27 - Mains D'oeuvres, Mofo Festival - Paris, France *2003-09-27 - Mercury - Austin, TX *2008-10-21 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2012-09-01 - Front Porch Music Festival - Livermore, CA *2012-10-24 - The Varsity Theater - Minneapolis, MN *2016-04-02 - College Street Music Hall - New Haven, CT *2017-05-31 - The Mayan - Los Angeles, CA *2017-10-08 - Button Factory - Dublin, Ireland Videos of this Song *1999-01-30 - CD Exchange - Bloomington, IN *2003-06-27 - Mains D'oeuvres, Mofo Festival - Paris, France *2012-09-01 - Front Porch Music Festival - Livermore, CA *2012-10-24 - The Varsity Theater - Minneapolis, MN *2017-05-31 - The Mayan - Los Angeles, CA Category:Unreleased songs Category:Video